starlit_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Xiuhcoatl
The Battle of Xiuhcoatl, officially recognized as The Duel on Xiuhcoatl, or more commonly as the Assassination of General Pyrrhic Victory was a small-scale but influential battle of the Division War taking place on the small lone asteroid Xiuhcoatl on the farthest reaches of the Anjana System. Background Psi Yasen Sometime during Operation Saber Phoenix, various United Worlds admirals condoned the use of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries in the fight against the Circadian Federation. One such bounty hunter was the young and upcoming Psi Yasen, born in Jenram, Aeolus, Psi Yasen was better known as "The Jenram Kid", after he assassinated a number of thugs loosely connected to a massive drug ring in the city of New Babylon. He agreed to the bounty of Circadian Supercommando Zone General Pyrrhic Victory for 35,000 credits. Pyrrhic Victory An agility suit pilot, and one of the few Circadian Supercommandos of the Circadian Revolution, Zone General Victory was a head figure behind Plutarch Valentine's strategic enforces, and unbeknownst to the United Worlds, was directly responsible for most of the strategy behind the Circadian Federation's most successful operations, often leading the frontlines of his troops in his custom Blunt Weissritter. It wasn't until Circadian Convoys brought back Agility Frames that he acquired and mastered the Lóngzi Pulao. He brought it into battle for the first time during the battle of Pandora, successfully destroying a United Worlds munitions plant and disabling another Agility Frame, Rhinemaiden Wellgunde. Shortly after the Anjana Campaign was brought close to its end, Victory would often patrol the system's borders, often with a crew of Blunts or Onrushes. Battle While on single-man patrol to get away from his comrades to consider an early retirement after making a name for himself at the Battle of Pandora, General Victory unknowingly found himself being stalked by a bounty hunter, the Jenram Kid, Psi Yasen, who had picked up his frame on Poe City's lidar. Transformed in Hydrofoil mode, Poe City quickly intentionally flew past Lóngzi Pulao in the hopes Victory would identify and pursue the trespasser. Victory did, in fact, notice the trespasser and plotted an intercept course that led to the small asteroid Xiuhcoatl. Dropping tether traps on the surface on the asteroid, Yasen waited for Victory to fly over the asteroid's surface. Victory flew over the traps, and after triggering one and getting caught in the grapple, the frame redirected movement and flew straight head-first into the asteroid's surface. After the collision, Yasen transformed the City into Suit Mode, and having his torpedo launcher sniper rifle equipped, open fired upon the dazed and defenseless general. Narrowly dodging the attack, the explosion ripped a massive crevice into the asteroid, and blew the legs off of Pulao, setting him adrift. Yasen, transforming back into Waverider mode, flew straight at Victory, using the wings to slice off the right arm of Pulao, and circling back, transformed back into suit mode and thrusted forward at Pulao with the combat knife far ahead. Using Pulao's staff to magnetically redirect the knife to the side, Pulao grabbed hold of City and flew straight into Xiuhcoatl, opening fire upon City with the suit's head cannons. At the last second, City redirected flank thrusters and spun around, with Pulao receiving the blunt of the impact into the asteroid, and using City's magnum gun, Yasen opened fire first at the face of Pulao, followed by a quick thrust of the combat knife into Pulao's chest into the suit's cockpit, cutting Victory in half at the waist, and killing him Category:Battles Category:Division War Category:Anjana Campaign